


Back Door

by SophieD



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Anything For You, Banter, Comfort No Hurt, Decoy Bride (the best chick flick ever), F/F, Femslash, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Pillow Talk, Sex Talk, Toys, light kink, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Deanna has a request that Beverly isn't quite sure she's comfortable with, but she's willing to give it a try, for Deanna.





	Back Door

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning. Descriptions and use of sex toys and anal sex**
> 
> This is a one shot PWP in my TNG AU where both Beverly and Deanna work for the LAPD. Absolutely no canon anywhere, no Star Trek knowledge at all.
> 
> I'm trying to stretch myself (please no pun intended) as a writer (and as a person) to explore things that I'm still a bit squicked by. I hope it works.
> 
> Enjoy. Questions and comments and helpful critique are always wanted and embraced. Enjoy.

The credits begin to roll.  Deanna sighs and snuggles into Beverly’s side.

“I love that movie.”

“It’s kind of sappy,” Beverly replies.

“That’s what I love. They’re so sweet together. Two lost souls who find each other, against all odds.”

“Or she stole the other woman’s fiance’.”

“Oh c’mon!” Deanna admonishes her. “It wasn’t like that and everyone was happy at the end. I saw you tear up.”

Beverly pulls her arm tighter around Deanna’s shoulder. She gently kisses the top of Deanna’s head, taking her time to inhale the sweet perfume of the dark curls.

“It was a very sweet movie. And Kelly McDonald…”  She fans her face with her hand.

Deanna giggles. “You can have her and her yellow rain boots. I’ll take David Tennant any day.”

Beverly is silent for a moment then nuzzles Deanna’s head again. “Let’s go to bed,” she says softly.

 

Deanna pulls away slightly. “Yeah, ok. Um, Beverly, can I ask you about something?”

“Of course.”

Deanna pauses and Beverly’s curiosity starts to get the best of her. “Dee, what is it? Is there something wrong?”

“Oh no, nothing like that,” Deanna assures her. “It’s just something that Will and I used to do, not that I want Will, I mean I don’t, but what we sometimes did, I like that and um…”

Beverly laughs softly. “Shhh. You’re going to hurt yourself. You haven’t been this tied up in a long time.”

Deanna relaxes a bit. “You’re right. It’s just not something that comes up often.”

“Well, I’m a doctor and you’re a criminal psychologist. Is there really anything shocking left?”

“I like anal sex.”

“Okaaay….”  Apparently there are still some ways to shock her, she thinks wryly. She goes with her old stand-by, when she doesn’t know what to say. Humor.

“Giving or receiving?”

Deanna looks up at her, trying to get some idea about Beverly’s thoughts.

“Both.”

Damn. That didn’t work. Beverly stumbles again for something to say and Deanna goes back into panic mode.

“I’m sorry, Beverly, I shouldn’t have sprung it on you this way. I meant to, well, I didn’t mean to ever bring it up but then I thought about it and I don’t know why.  Oh, just forget I said anything.”

“No. It’s OK. We’re grown-ups. I’ve just never had it come up before. If its something you like, we should absolutely talk about it.”

“And…”

“And I need to think about it. I mean, I’ve never thought about it. I’m not sure I want to, um, bottom, and now I have that picture of Will in my head that will never go away but, if you want to, um, me, I guess I could try it.”

“You would do that? Even if it makes you uncomfortable?”

“Of course I would, I love you. If it makes you happy, I’m happy.”

“And you’ll tell me if it really freaks you out?”

“I promise. Bed now?”

“Only if you promise to make me scream.”

“Ooo. I like a challenge,” Beverly admits as she pulls Deanna her to feet. “Hey, does this mean you want me to use my fingers?”

“Mmm hmm. And your imagination. Coming?”

***

 

“What’s that?” Deanna asks as she comes out of the bathroom, pulling her fingers through her tangle of curls.

Beverly is sitting cross legged on top of their bed, a shoebox sized package lies in front of her.

“It came.”

Deanna smiles at her. “Did you open it? What does it look like? Does it look like it did online?”

Beverly shrugs. “I was waiting for you.”

“Well, I’m here. Let’s see it.”

 

Beverly carefully unwraps the packaging.  Deanna fidgets next to her, wanting to just reach in and rip the box open. Beverly purposely fumbles with the tape, slowing down the process even more until Deanna slaps her shoulder.

“You’re doing that on purpose! C’mon already.”

Beverly smiles. “My, we are impatient aren’t we? Should I start taking my clothes off now?”

Deanna slaps at her again and she finally gives in and pulls it out. She frowns. “Dee…I’m not so sure about this.” She’s staring, wide eyed, at a picture of a naked woman (wearing sandals?) sporting a dark grey, twisted looking dildo attached to a hot pink crotch and held on by black leather straps. Most disturbing are the words ‘fetish fantasy play’ and ‘bondage’ in big bright letters all over the box.

“Oh gimme that!” Deanna pulls it from Beverly’s hands and rips open the box. 

She dumps it all out on the bed, rubber, leather, accessories and a remote control. Beverly picks it up. “You’ve got to be kidding me? It does it all itself? Who gets to hold the remote? If it’s you, why do you need me?”

She says the words with humor but Deanna understands.

“I need you. I don’t need this. I just need you. Ok?”

Beverly smiles and leans in to give her a soft kiss. “I know. I need you too.” 

 

The women play for a while, figuring out how to assemble the toy. Beverly holds the finished product up, shaking her head at the absurdity of it.

“I think I’m going to call her Pricilla.  Or is it a he?”

Deanna shrugs and laughs. “I like Pricilla. It works.”

“I hope so,” Beverly mutters and gets yet another slap on the arm.

“Ok. So now what? I put Pricilla on? You put it on me? It doesn’t even look like it will fit.”

“How about I take you to dinner and we have a bottle of wine, or two. See what happens.”

“That sounds like the best plan yet.” She gives one more kiss, a lingering one that makes Deanna start to rethink her plan. Deanna pushes herself away.

“Dinner.”

“A quickie before we eat?”

Deanna laughs. “You are insatiable sometimes.”

Beverly just smiles as she follows the darker haired woman out of the room.

 

Salads, a shared crème brulee and one and half bottles of wine down and the lovers are on the couch in the front room, making out like teenagers. Beverly pours the rest of the wine and drains her glass.  She leans back into Deanna and whispers, “I think we should go try it out now.”  She watches as excitement, lust and even a bit of apprehension shine in Deanna’s eyes. 

 

Beverly stands naked in front of the bed. Pricilla’s straps reach around her hips and between her legs but the toy itself is hanging lop sided. She tries to laugh off her nervousness.

“I’ve never had sex with a man, but I did study it in medical school and I’m pretty sure they’re not supposed to look like this.”

Deanna laughs loudly. “C’mere. I think it just needs to be tightened.”

Beverly walks on her knees across the bed, trying her hardest to focus on Deanna and not the shiny grey piece of rubber bouncing obscenely in front of her. Deanna is still laughing as she reaches around and tightens the straps until Pricilla is standing at full attention from Beverly’s crotch. The sight makes her laugh harder and Beverly starts to balk.

“If you’re going to laugh at me, I’m not doing this. I already feel ridiculous.”

Deanna chokes back her laughter. “I’m sorry. I really am. It’s just so…so…”

Beverly narrows her eyes and Deanna tries harder. “Ok. I’m done. Are you really OK?”

“Yeah. It’s absurd but it’s also kind of exciting. I want you Deanna. And if you want this, then I want this. At least I want to try.”

Deanna doesn’t speak, she just pulls Beverly close and kisses her deeply. “I love you, Beverly. And I want you too. Every minute of every day.”

 

They pull each other down to the bed, joining their lips and wrapping their limbs around each other, kissing and touching until both are breathless. Beverly swats her new appendage from between their bellies again and sighs. 

“Tell me what to do,” she asks as she nibbles on Deanna’s ear lobe.

“Just sit back. I’ll show you,” Deanna says as she reaches for a tube of lube.

Beverly watches as she uses her hands to smear the length of the toy. Even though she can’t feel it, Beverly finds the sight strangely erotic. She scoops up some of the jelly and begins to rub her fingers around Deanna’s anus. She smiles as Deanna’s eyes literally roll back in her head.

“You like that.”

Deanna doesn’t answer.  With her eyes squeezed closed and her breath choppy, she hovers herself over the tip of the toy. She slowly sinks to her knees as she slides herself, slowly down the length. Beverly watches, fascinated as wisps of pleasure and pain dance over Deanna’s face.

“Do you want it to vibrate?”

Deanna shakes her head no and again when Beverly asks if she needs to move. She grips Deanna’s hips with her hands and steadies her as Deanna pleasures herself on Pricilla.  After a few minutes, she gasps, “Touch me. Please.” Beverly starts to caress Deanna’s clit and she moans loudly. A few more thrusts and she begs again. “Fingers!” Beverly slides two fingers inside, curling them forward and pressing on Deanna’s clitoris with her thumb.  Deanna comes immediately, her body curling in on itself, her fingers digging into Beverly’s sides, trying to stay upright. Slowly she lifts herself up and off of Beverly and Pricilla and collapses into the fetal position, her face pressed into Beverly’s neck. 

Beverly gently strokes her hair and kisses the top of her head. “You’re beautiful,” she whispers. Deanna whimpers softly and drapes an arm and a leg over Beverly’s body.  Beverly holds her for a few more minutes before she remembers Pricilla. 

“Dee, I need to move.”

“Mmm.  Okay,” she mumbles but makes no attempt to move.

“Deanna? I feel ridiculous in this thing.” 

That wakes Deanna from her post coital stupor. “Oh god, Beverly, I am so sorry.  Here, let me help.” While she finds the buckles and tries to slide the various parts off of Beverly, she quizzes her.

“So?”

Beverly shrugs. “So?”

Deanna shakes her head. “Did you like it? Did it do anything for you? Do you think you want to do it again?” She flings the whole assembly to the floor.

Beverly smiles, trying not to think about stepping on Pricilla in the dark.  “You liked it.”

“Really nothing?”

Beverly shrugs again. “Nothing.” Deanna looks crestfallen and Beverly quickly tries to smooth over. “It’s Ok Dee. This was for you. It may not have gotten me off but I got to watch you and that was just as good. I’ll do it again. Not very often. But always for you. I love you. I will even wear a silly grey penis for you. If that’s not true love, I don’t know what is?” She pulls Deanna back in and hugs her tightly.

 

Deanna gives Beverly a teasing kiss. “So now I expect you’re going to want me to repay you somehow?”

Beverly gives another nonchalant shrug.  “If you’re up to it.”

Deanna giggles. “I thought you were the one who had to be up for it.”

Beverly gives her an angry look, then, with a laugh, she pulls Deanna on top of her. “I think I’ll be calling your chip in now.”


End file.
